1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle provided with an exhaust gas purification device that purifies exhaust gas discharged from an engine that drives a hydraulic pump.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known an automobile provided with an exhaust gas purification device that reduces nitrogen oxide in exhaust gas and removes it (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-371831). In the automobile described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-371831, when a reducing agent solution (urea water) in a tank is consumed, and a remaining amount of the reducing agent solution becomes not more than a prescribed amount, an engine control unit controls an engine to a low output, and prevents high-output operation.